


Nesting

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Friendship, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, M/M, Male Friendship, Nesting, Nesting Clint Barton, Phil Coulson & Jasper Sitwell Friendship, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: The thing was, Jasper liked knowing stuff, even though he was aware that there were some things he should just ignore.





	Nesting

It all started when, one day Jasper had noticed Barton leaving Phil's office, playing with one of Phil's favorite pens, the black one that no one was allowed to touch, looking pretty smug. Another day he saw the man carrying Phil’s handkerchief, because Phil was a kind of a person who still used handkerchiefs. That had been enough to make Jasper curious.

He wasn't even sure _why_ whatever Barton was doing bothered him so much, but Jasper blamed it on curiosity. Phil, Maria and Melinda kept telling him that he was far too curious for his own good sometimes, of course. It kept coming back to bite him in the ass more often than not, but sometimes he just really couldn’t help himself. Jasper liked _knowing_ things.

After he noticed that particular behavior, Jasper had started to pay more attention to Barton, especially after meetings Phil and Barton had attended together, or whenever Phil had invited them to his place for a drink. Since then he had caught Barton carrying out two of Phil's handkerchiefs, a spare shirt Phil kept in his office, a small pillow and an emergency blanket. Why would Barton need an additional blanket?

Of course Jasper was aware that when people were in a relationship they often tended to share their belongings and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was also no way Phil didn't know what Barton was doing since Barton wasn't even trying to be subtle, but still, there was just something... strange about the archer’s behavior. 

When he finally realized that he had enough, he decided to just ask Phil about it. He didn’t want to face Barton and admit to following him for the last two weeks, after all.

They were at Phil's place after a particularly boring day at work, drinking beer Jasper had bought for them, and that was the moment he picked to finally ask what was going on. 

"Why is Barton hoarding your stuff?" He tried to sound like he didn’t care, but Phil must have picked up on what his plan was anyway, because amusement was very clear on his face.

"How long have you been thinking about it?" Phil asked, one corner of his mouth rising in a smirk as he took a sip of his beer.

"Longer than I'd have liked, you asshole. Now answer the question."

"It really bothers you," Phil put the bottle on the table before leaning back against the couch, turning his attention back to Jasper.

"You damn well know I like to know things. He spends time here anyway and I assume he keeps some of his stuff here, so why? I mean, he walked out of your office with your blanket. The ugly orange one. What would he need that for?" 

"Phil's blankets are the best, you know."

Jasper turned his head to look at the door so quickly that he spilled some of his beer on the floor, making Phil snort.

"Damn it, Barton, I told you not to do that."

"Well, it's my job to be all stealthy, so..."

"Right. Don't tell me you're not enjoying it. Anyway, since you're already here, wanna tell me what this hoarding thing is about?"

"Clint is nesting," Phil replied, smiling lovingly as he grabbed his beer again, and Jasper squinted at him.

"He's what?"

"So funny, boss. Just for that, see if I let you into my _nest_ anytime soon."

"I love you, too."

Jasper looked at Barton, at Phil again, then shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "You know what? I don't even want to know anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Nesting"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/722152.html?thread=95309800#t95309800)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
